Toothless the Reluctant Teacher
by minicpst
Summary: Toothless is forced to tame dragons
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hiccup yawned and stretched. For once he woke before his dragon. He enjoyed a few minutes of quiet, staring out of the window above his bed at the gorgeously blue sky. Soon Toothless would be awake and want to fly, and Hiccup wanted to as well, but for right now, he was just daydreaming.

After a second big stretch, Toothless heard Hiccup's metal leg scrape against the wood on his bed and perked his ears up.

"Morning, bud. The the sky is blue, sun is shining, what do you say about skipping breakfast and heading out to see the world?"

Toothless also yawned, then stood and arched his body from his shoulders to the tip of his tail, working a stretch all the way through. He then chirped and happily bounced his head with his tongue lolling, ready to head out for a morning flight.

Hiccup tossed back his blanket and bounded down the stairs. "Heading out for a flight with Toothless, then to the Academy. We'll be back before dinner. See you later, Dad!" Stoick the Vast had barely a glance of his son before the door slammed behind the dragon's tail. He shook his head.

"That boy, he does love his dragon flying." To the room that was suddenly quiet again he simply said, "Goodbye, son."

The morning air was bracing on Hiccup's face. He loved it. Toothless was purring beneath him, also thrilled to be out over the open ocean, nothing but sky above them and water below. Hiccup had an idea they'd head toward the Peaceable Country, loop around and then head back. Maybe go as far as the Island of the Quiet Life. It would depend on how hungry for their breakfasts they got. For now, though they just headed in that general direction, both silent and captivated by their love of flying.

They were just passing north of Peaceable Country when Hiccup heard a shout. Looking down he spotted an Outcast ship beneath him.

"Bud, Outcasts! We have to go NOW." Toothless turned sharply, but not before the Outcasts managed to fire off the first nets.

"Toothless, go! Hurry! Watch out!" Toothless dodged the first net, and the second. The third came quickly after and it soared just under Toothless's toes. Hiccup was just starting to think they had made it clear when the fourth net found them. Ensnared they fell together. Toothless blasted a hole in the net in front of him, but he couldn't get his wings moving without tangling them even more. Very quickly they fell into the cold ocean below.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The water was icy cold as Hiccup tried to get free of the netting holding him and Toothless together. Neither could swim like this, and the bolas on the end would sink them very quickly. Toothless kicked as well, trying to get them to the surface. Hiccup felt like his lungs were ready to explode, and his head was going foggy from lack of oxygen and the freezing temperatures of the water.

Suddenly he felt a pull coming from above. Grateful for whatever the rescue was this time he just leaned in towards Toothless, glad to feel the dragon's body rising along with his. When his head broke the surface he took a large relatively warm breath and felt Toothless do the same. With his head still fuzzy and his body relaxed he felt the two of them lean over the side of something creaking, and then fall on the floor. The part of his brain that was still working properly screamed at him that it was an Outcast ship, but his cold, tired, and hungry body wouldn't respond quickly enough to make a difference. He felt someone behind him, tying his hands together.

"Muzzle the dragon, everyone! Get ropes over him! Well well well. What a lucky day for me. This was certainly a happy unplanned meeting, Hiccup."

With those words Hiccup's head cleared completely and he looked up at Alvin the Treacherous.

Alvin chuckled as he stood over Hiccup. Hiccup watched in horror as Alvin knelt down and started to untie the trouser cuff from around Hiccup's prosthetic. Hiccup kicked at him as hard as he could with both feet, but Alvin signaled guards and two immediately held Hiccup down. One at his shoulders, and one who he recognized as Savage on his good leg and his left thigh. With Hiccup immobilized, Alvin was able to undo the rope and buckles that held his metal leg to his stump. When he was done, he stood over Hiccup, chortled, and wagged the leg in Hiccup's face.

"You're not going anywhere this time, Dragon Conqueror. You can't walk, you can't run, and you can't fly your dragon without this little contraption here. So, you two will help train me my dragons, and we'll discuss the return of your precious little leg. You lot," he barked to another group of soldiers, "get that dragon chained up properly. These two have some work to do for us. And you," he directed toward Toothless, "you'll do as you're told. No plasma blasts, or your rider here," he gestured toward the helpless Hiccup, "will pay for it. Understood?"

Hiccup glared at Alvin, rage settling in. This was not his first rodeo with the Outcasts. He knew what Alvin wanted. But normally Alvin was more humane about it. You tie up prisoners, you make massive threats (that rarely come true for Alvin), you annoy and hassle prisoners, but you don't cripple them. And to use hold Hiccup hostage so Toothless would do what he's told! Normally it was the other way around. Hiccup was in serious trouble this time, and he knew it. Alvin might have finally learned his multiple lessons.

He wriggled helplessly as Toothless was bound. He shivered, damp in the cool air.

"Toothless? Can you hear me, bud? Don't worry, we'll get out of here. I know we will."

He was sure Toothless could hear him, but unfortunately the dragon was facing away from him, and Toothless couldn't turn his head enough to acknowledge Hiccup, though Hiccup could see his ears rotating.

He leaned forward to try to say something more to Toothless when he felt the back of Alvin's hand go across his face. He tasted blood in his mouth and looked up.

"You might best be wanting to finish the trip back to Outcast Island without a sound, boy."

Hiccup sat back and ran his tongue through the inside of his mouth. The blood stopped quickly, but he thought it best to not push Alvin any further.

The rest of the journey to Outcast Island passed without incident. Alvin helped get Toothless's platform off the ship. Two of Alvin's lackeys each grabbed Hiccup under an armpit and easily lifted him between them. Without his leg even if he was able to kick at them and make them drop him, what would he do? Crawl away? His hands were bound behind him. Hop? He'd fall over without his arms available to balance himself. He glanced one last look over his shoulder at the bound Toothless. There was nothing to do but let himself be carried toward a cell and hope that a rescue would arrive. Because this time, he couldn't get himself off of Outcast Island.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hiccup spent the rest of the day in his cell, bound and bored. He'd tried standing a few times, but without his arms he lost balance quickly and fell over onto the rough floor. After several falls, including some that had nearly knocked him out when he landed on his head, he had finally given up and resigned himself to sitting and staring at the wall. When he felt it must be starting to get dark he heard footsteps approaching. His ears perked up.

The soldier, Savage, showed up with another guard. "Oy there, you. Alvin wants you."

"I'm not going to train his dragons so he can conquer Berk, Savage," Hiccup stated, bored. "I would have thought that would have gotten through to even him by now. He and I have had this discussion before. You might have heard it last time. Maybe I should write it down so you and he can read it any time he thinks of it again, just to remind himself."

Savage smirked. "He knows. He's trying something new this time. So, out you come!"

"How?" queried Hiccup. "Remember? Legless over here! If you want me to go to the arena you need to give me back my leg."

"No can do, Dragon Conqueror. Your chariot," he snorted, "it awaits." And without sparing Hiccup's dignity Savage tossed him over a large shoulder. Hiccup wiggled and kicked as much as he could, finally making contact hard enough for Savage to ease his hold. Hiccup twisted, trying to land on his leg and stump, hoping for the best, but instead he fell, hitting his head on the ground. Dazed, it wasn't hard for Savage to walk over to him and simply sling him back over a shoulder. This time the larger man's arms once again held his legs down.

"You'll stop that unless you want Alvin finding out. It'd be a shame if you went home with TWO less legs than you arrived with."

Hiccup stopped and allowed himself to be carried. His head pounded from the multiple falls he had taken today. Better to rest his strength and try to get away when he got to Toothless.

After being jostled and rocked for a few more minutes Hiccup found himself in the arena. Alvin's wasn't so different from their own. Round with dragon pens along the side and chains over the top to keep the dragons, and their riders, from leaving straight up. Savage lowered Hiccup to his one leg and held his shoulders so Hiccup wouldn't fall.

Ahead of him he could see Alvin standing in front of Toothless. Toothless had a chain around an ankle, a muzzle around his head, and six spears pointed at him from various soldiers.

"Ah, little Hiccup. So glad you could join us. We're going to be doing things differently this time. You are a natural leader of men and dragons, it's true. But your dragon is no slouch as well, and I know he can understand me. So here's what we're going to do. You're going to stand there," he chuckled, knowing how hard it was for Hiccup to do that, "and your dragon is going to train the other dragons. If he doesn't do as I say, you're going to be the one bleeding. Got it?"

Hiccup stared in horror. Alvin was off his rocker. He couldn't believe Alvin thought this would work.

Suddenly his train of thought was broken by a knife held under his throat, the tip just nicking into his skin. He gasped and leaned back toward Savage's body, trying to get away from the knife.

"I said, Hiccup, do you understand?"

Hiccup nodded as little as he could while still nodding, feeling the tip of the knife moving in his neck even with that small motion.

Alvin looked back at Toothless. The knife remained pinned to Hiccup, and a small drop of blood was starting to drip down his throat. "And you, dragon, do you understand? Do you see your rider bleeding even now? Disobey me and he will bleed further. If you shoot when I remove the muzzle his life will be over before that pretty blue glow has died down, and your life will end soon after. Do I have your obedience?" He held out a hand in front of Toothless. Unlike Hiccup, who always looked away when trying to gain a dragon's trust, Alvin stared Toothless right in the eyes. Toothless looked back and forth between Alvin and Hiccup before slowly putting his snout in Alvin's hand, glaring back into Alvin's eyes.

"Good," Alvin said. "Now, let's get on it with." He removed Toothless's muzzle. Toothless growled and got ready to shoot a plasma blast above Hiccup anyway, but when Savage heard and saw the blue glow he started to push the knife even more across Hiccup's neck, starting to cut across his skin. Hiccup cried out, he couldn't help it.

"Dragon, you both WILL die!" Alvin yelled at the same time as Hiccup desperately shouted, "Toothless, NO!"

Toothless swallowed back the blast and sat, worriedly watching the blood trail down Hiccup's throat to soak in his shirt.

"I expected as much, dragon. Now that that is over, it's time for the student to become the teacher. You know we will hurt him, and you. Do as I tell you. Today's lesson will be for my soldiers and I to be able to ride on the backs of dragons without being blasted. When that is done you both will be fed and returned to your cells and we'll continue tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that until all of our soldiers are riding dragons and your usefulness has run out. Then you can die knowing you helped bring the destruction of Berk."

Toothless warbled uncomfortably, but turned toward the first dragon pen, waiting for the occupant to be released.

Hiccup wondered how this would work. He'd never heard the dragons talking to one another. If the knife's point wasn't still solidly embedded in his neck he might have been remarkably curious. As it was he could barely see, and he didn't dare move. The cut he'd gotten was stinging, and the blood around his collar was starting to dry and stick.

One of the soldiers guarding Toothless lowered his spear and released the first pen's door. A Deadly Nadder shot out of it, tail spikes at the ready. The guard poked it with his spear, angering it so it fired several spears toward him, forcing him to cover with a shield. However, the dragon moved closer to Toothless. Toothless just stared at the dragon, waiting to get its attention. He maintained eye contact and growled slightly, nodding his head downward, and demonstrating himself. The Nadder stopped its attack and watched Toothless. Toothless repeated his motion with the small growl, and it was enough for the Nadder to pause and follow his lead. As it did, several ropes shot out and held the Nadder's head down so the first soldier could try mounting it. Toothless purred gently to calm the other dragon, and it seemed to work. As the ropes were released the Nadder stood and didn't throw the soldier. Confused, it just stayed where it was, unsure of what was coming next. Toothless rumbled, sounding nearly apologetic to Hiccup's ears.

Alvin started laughing, a huge bellowing sound. "Excellent, excellent. Bring out the next dragon!"

One by one the dragons Alvin had collected were tamed enough to be sat on by his soldiers. They looked dazed, but no one had been burned or blasted.

Hiccup was starting to sag against Savage with fatigue and hunger. The emotions of the day, the lack of food, and standing on one leg for the entire evening was starting to take its toll on him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When it was too dark to continue and all of the dragons had been at least briefly tamed they were led back into their pens. Hiccup was decidedly leaning against Savage, who didn't seem to notice his slight weight. At least Toothless was still ok. Though Hiccup was sure Toothless was just as tired as he felt.

When Hiccup's eyes were starting to close he noticed several men bringing in baskets of fish. His stomach gave a lurch and a groan at the thought of fresh fish. Toothless licked his lips, but also looked at Hiccup strongly. Hiccup shook his head against whatever the dragon was thinking. It didn't look like Alvin would kill them in the night, and they were too tired and hungry and knocked about to try anything tonight. Toothless cocked his head in understanding, and began sniffing at the fishy smell in the air again.

"Here's how this is going to work, dragon," said Alvin. "The muzzle will stay off long enough for you to eat just enough. But if you try anything sneaky," he signaled to Savage and the knife came back up to Hiccup's throat with an audible gasp from Hiccup, "then Hiccup bleeds more. Well, bottom's up."

With that he gave Toothless five fish. Hiccup groaned. It was enough that Toothless wouldn't die, but nowhere near enough to satisfy him. As soon as the fifth fish disappeared, two men were there with the muzzle, putting it back on Toothless. Hiccup could see how exhausted his dragon was, barely putting up a fight.

They led Toothless into one of the pens around the arena. Hiccup watched sadly as his best friend was locked away for the night. He took solace in knowing that as long as there was dragon training to be done, he and Toothless had a purpose, so Alvin wasn't likely to hurt either of them. Well, not more than they'd already been hurt at least.

Alvin turned to Hiccup. "All right, Dragon Conqueror. Me dragons have been trained enough to be sat on, a good first day. Tomorrow we'll do more. And then more the day after that. We'll see how long you can keep yourself useful here. And when you're not... Well, we'll make it easy and fast for you before we take Berk back for ourselves."

Hiccup struggled against his bonds and Savage holding him, but all that earned him was a punch to the gut. He doubled over, lost his balance, and fell onto his temple. He laid there, unable to do more than roll himself onto his back and breathe hard. Alvin laughed, a sound that sent chills up Hiccup's spine.

"You see, boy," he said emphasizing the "boy", "I have complete power here. You don't move, you don't eat, you don't leave, you don't even stand without my say so. And I say, you better get used to it."

He flicked his chin at Savage who leaned down and hefted Hiccup back over his shoulder. Hiccup's sore stomach rested on Savage's shoulder plate, but he didn't cry out. A short walk back to the cell, and he was unceremoniously plopped on the ground. Another guard followed them in with a bowl of something steaming. Hiccup's stomach helped him realize he not eaten in over 24 hours. He thought quickly of his father, who must be so worried by now. Hiccup had long missed his promise to be home by dinnertime.

He couldn't think very long on that, though, before a spoon was brought to his lips. He sipped the food initially, then decided it was edible enough to eat. Not great, and not enough before the bowl was empty, but it was something. A water bladder was tipped to his lips and he drank greedily.

When that was removed he had a chance to speak again. "You know, guys, that would work a lot better if I had my hands free. You wouldn't have to feed me. I'm a big boy, I can do it myself."

The guards snorted. "A big boy? You?" Savage answered on a smile. "Stoick's little toothpick? Don't think so. Besides, rules is rules, and you're not to be untied nor given back your leg. You may think Alvin's an idiot, but he's learned from his past mistakes. If you and your dragon even get so much as close to one another, that's it, you're both gone. And if you haven't got your leg, you can't get close. And if you haven't got your arms, you can't stand."

Hiccup deflated at this little speech. There seemed to be no hope. His arms had gone mostly numb, though he could feel where the ropes were starting to cut into his skin.

"Can you guys at least move the ropes? They're starting to hurt."

They chuckled and stood. "Too bad, boy. Nighty night. Don't let the dungeon bugs bite!"

With that they let themselves out of the cell and locked the door behind them. Hiccup was left to find the most comfortable position he could with his arms behind him and sleep for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next several days passed in much the same way. In the morning Hiccup would be carried out to the arena, he'd stand all day while someone supported him or he was leaned against the wall, and Toothless trained the dragons. They were never allowed to be near each other, but Hiccup was kept in sight so Toothless would be reminded of what was at stake. Hiccup could have helped, but he didn't want things to move any faster than they had to. Since Alvin seemed at least satisfied with the progress he wasn't going to intervene at all. It was bad enough that Toothless was being forced to do this at all.

Each night Toothless got his five fish and Hiccup got a bowl of stew. The malnourishment was starting to show on both of them. They were getting slower, their brains not working as well as they normally did. And Hiccup, at least, couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep. His arms were still behind his back and he knew the ropes had cut into his arms. He felt the blood dripping at times. Toothless's ankle was suffering the same fate, chained since they arrived.

On the sixth day Toothless refused to get up. When Hiccup was carried into the area and leaned against the wall he could see Toothless's pen open and guards inside. He didn't understand what was happening until he heard Toothless growl and the men shout. One made a quick move with his spear and Hiccup could hear Toothless's muzzled scream of pain as the blade pierced his skin.

"NO!" shouted Hiccup. "Leave him alone!" He started to hop toward Toothless, motivated by that terrible scream. He only got a few hops, though, before a guard grabbed at him, knocking him off balance and to the ground. He was struggling to get up when Alvin stormed out of the pen and straight up to Hiccup.

"You talk to your dragon, Hiccup. You make him see reason, or you will see his head separated from his shoulders."

With that he roughly grabbed Hiccup's shoulders, and ignoring the boy's grimace of pain, he carried Hiccup to Toothless's pen.

It was the closest Toothless and Hiccup had been in five days. Hiccup was scared to see the state his friend was in. Eyes large and his cheekbones standing out. Toothless looked as shocked to see Hiccup up close as well. A gash on his left side flowed freely, though it looked like it could have been a lot worse.

"Toothless? I'm here. I'm here. Bud, I know, this isn't good. But we have to stay alive. We have to be ready to get out of here as soon as we can. Ok? I know you don't want to do this, I don't want you to either, but please don't give them any reason to hurt you."

"Not quite the rallying pep talk I was hoping you'd give him, Hiccup. You see, I'm starting to get frustrated with the pace of things happening here. Every day longer we have you two is another day we risk attack from your tribe. And honestly, I'd rather it was the other way around, that we got to attack your little village."

"We're tired, Alvin. We're hungry. We're cold at night. Maybe if you treated us better we'd act better." Hiccup was too tired for sarcasm. He was getting angry. After simmering for several days it was finally going to come out.

"I've done that before, boy, and all it's gotten me is no dragons to ride, and no Berk to attack. But, I'll tell you what. You can each have an extra meal today, and we'll take the morning off. Maybe that will improve your attitude." He gestured to a guard, who ducked out and immediately got five more fish for Toothless. As soon as the guard reentered the pen Alvin grabbed Hiccup and held his own knife to Hiccup's healing throat. He nodded to the guard who threw the fish down in front of Toothless and removed the muzzle.

As quickly as he could, as if scared this extra meal would be taken away Toothless gobbled it up. As soon as he swallowed the last bite down the muzzle was returned to his sore face.

Alvin relaxed the knife against Hiccup's throat. "See, boy, as easy as that. I'm not so hard to get along with as long as you do what I tell you. Come, let's get you some food."

Hiccup thought he might try to press his luck a little. "Could I stay here with Toothless? Just be near him for a while while I eat and rest?" And as much as it pained him to do it, he even added a, "Please? Just for this morning."

To his surprise, Alvin nodded and shoved him toward a wall. Hiccup fell again, but this time he was able to keep most of his head off of the ground. His jaw grazed the floor, and he was able to roll himself onto his side and scoot with his right leg toward the wall. Once there he rested against it, tired out from just that small amount of movement.

A guard arrived with a small bowl of stew and Hiccup eagerly ate every bite. After he'd been fed and had water enough to drink he was left relatively alone on the side of Toothless's pen. There were guards all around, but at least they were together. Both of them needed that. Hiccup didn't say anything, but he just rested knowing his friend was nearby and ok.

As he rested he slowly laid himself down, appearing to sleep. He carefully moved himself closer and closer to Toothless. If he could get his arms by Toothless's mouth his dragon should be able to bite through the ropes enough to free his arms. Hiccup didn't have a plan much beyond that, since Toothless was still chained and muzzled and there were guards everywhere. But it was a start.

He tried to make it appear like he was rolling in his sleep, keeping his eyes closed so the guards wouldn't get suspicious. Hiccup could feel Toothless's breath on his hands finally, and tried to tickle the dragon's nose to get his attention. Toothless understood and started to carefully bite through the ropes as best as he could with his face muzzled. Hiccup kept his face neutral even though Toothless occasionally missed the ropes and bit his hands and fingers. Finally, though, his arms were free. Days of non use, though, had made them weak, and the rubbed spots were bloody and bruised and sore. But Hiccup bided his time and laid there with his arms behind his back, just gently stretching them. He continued to scoot and try to look asleep, and found he had his hands by the muzzle on Toothless's face. With his eyes closed and hands behind him, he was able to remove it. As soon as he did Toothless charged up and blasted the chain that connected him to the wall.

At that sound the guards turned and arrows shot into the pen. Hiccup pulled his arms up to protect his face and tried to grab onto Toothless to pull himself upright. With a cry he felt an arrow enter his left forearm, and he heard Toothless scream as he was also struck.

Before the weakened Hiccup and Toothless could get themselves together and in the air, Alvin stormed into the pen. With no preamble at all he strode up to Hiccup and backhanded him away from Toothless, then thrust his sword under Toothless's throat. Time seemed to stop for Hiccup as he glanced up holding his injured arm and saw Alvin and Toothless.

"I'm not surprised you've tried something, boy. Just surprised it took you so long. We're making progress, so one more day of training, then it's off to overthrow Stoick and Berk. Just one more day for you to deal with your guilt over having been the cause of their destruction. Guards!" he yelled. "Get a muzzle and pull the arrows out of these two. Let's get the chain reattached and restrain our esteemed Dragon Conqueror."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hiccup sat in his cell, unable to do anything else. After the latest attempt to escape, Alvin had bound Hiccup even more. In addition to having his arms tied behind his back, his legs were now tied together with his prosthetic still missing. He couldn't even stand with the support of a guard behind him. His balance for the last several hours had been off because of the extra rope and the lack of adequate food for the past five days. Now, Hiccup could do nothing but sit, leaning against the wall for support, waiting for someone to feed him or carry him out to the arena. His arrow wound had been roughly bandaged, and that arm was weaker and bloodier than before.

He hated feeling so helpless. Since he'd won the trust of the dragons and become the leader of the Dragon Academy he very rarely felt like less of a Viking than the others, but right now in Alvin's dungeon he felt every bit the 90 pound 15 year old he was. Who was he joking? So he could train dragons. "Big deal," he said aloud. "My dragon can train dragons." If Gobber was here he would have been able to overcome the soldiers, even missing his leg and hand. His father would have simply plowed his way through, punching and hitting until no one else stood. Even Astrid, who was Hiccup's size, wouldn't have been taken down so easily. She would have fought, and won. Or at least taken several out before she was captured. She wouldn't have gotten an arrow through the arm while cowering in fear on the ground. Since Hiccup arrived the total amount of damage he'd done to the Outcasts was maybe a slight bruise to Alvin's arm. What a waste of Viking he felt.

A small sound pulled him out of his puddle of self pity. It was subtle, but in the quiet of his self musings alone in the dungeon it was noticeable. He paused in his thoughts and listened as hard as he could.

Nothing.

"I can't even listen properly," he mumbled to himself. "I'm starting to go crazy alone in here, imagining things." He tried kicking both legs together toward a nearby pebble and missed. "Can't even hit a rock right next to me. Stupid leg. Stupid Alvin. Stupid me."

This time, though, the sound was more obvious when it reached Hiccup's ears. He stilled and tried to calm his breathing. It wasn't the sound of the Outcasts' footsteps. They rarely tried to hide themselves and none were small.

Barely daring to breathe, Hiccup waited for the sound to return. He heard only a few soft sounds, and then Astrid was outside of the cell, looking in at him.

"Hiccup! Great, let's get you out of here. The others are getting Toothless and keeping Alvin back. But we have to hurry. Alvin really doesn't want to let you and Toothless go this time." She got to work trying to jimmy the lock open with her knife.

"I noticed. He's become rather attached to my leg, instead of the other way around."

Astrid paused trying to open the lock with her knife. She looked at Hiccup and her eyes worked their way down his body to his left leg.

Hiccup watched her eyes widen as they found the stump, but no prosthetic. He wanted to retreat into the corner. He again felt like he was only partially the Viking Astrid was. He couldn't walk. She's here to rescue him and all he's going to do is slow her down by crawling or hopping. His eyes burned with embarrassed tears.

But once she had absorbed that piece of information she was back working on the lock. Within a few more seconds she pried it open and pulled the door forward. Hiccup could barely lift his head in his shame, but Astrid was by his side with her knife cutting at the ropes around his legs. When those were free she tugged him forward so she could get to the ropes behind his back around his arms. His arms stung as they were able to move away from the pinned position they had been in for days, and he winced as the pins and needles feeling ran up and down from his fingers to his shoulders. The sudden movement caused the arrow wound to reopen. Hiccup saw the blood run down his arm.

Astrid sheathed her knife and stood up. Hiccup sat in a crumpled heap at her feet, rubbing his shoulders and arms and watching his blood drip slowly to the ground.

"Astrid, he took my leg. I can't walk." He couldn't look at Astrid, he didn't even try to stand. What was the point?

"No, you can't. Get up anyway. We're getting out of here, and I don't care how. Your dad, Gobber, and the rest of the riders are here trying to get you and Toothless out. So you are getting out. You don't get to just sit there after the rest of us worked so hard."

Hiccup raised his head at her tone. When he looked at her he saw the marks on her body that must have rivaled his own. Smudges of dirt everywhere, what looked to be a bruise forming on her cheek, a cut at her shoulder, her skirt had a small tear. She wasn't kidding, they had worked hard to get to this point. Seeing her, see what they all must have gone through to get to him made him feel stronger again. He _was_ worth all of that. He was the Dragon Conqueror, after all! He did what no Viking before him had done. And he did it all on the back of a Night Fury. Now that Night Fury needed whatever help he could give.

He used the cell wall to help himself stand, but after that, motivated or not, he couldn't manage alone quickly over the uneven floors of the dungeon. He and Astrid had worked together with dragons long enough to both come to the only logical conclusion, though. Without him needing to ask for help she simply moved in front of him and bent over slightly, waiting to catch his knees with her arms. He leaned against her body and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and pulled his knees to her sides and hooked his stump over his ankle in front of her. She put one arm under his legs and with the other held her knife at the ready and moved away. Her love of fitness was paying off. They were moving as quickly together as they each would have alone under their own power. For once, Hiccup was grateful he was a 90 pound 15 year old boy. Otherwise Astrid wouldn't have been able to give him a piggyback ride out. If he had been Gobber, or his dad, Astrid wouldn't have been able to help in the least. Not even to support him as he limped.

He leaned his head closer to Astrid's ear and whispered, "Thanks, Astrid."

She nodded back at him. "Any time."

They raced around the corner into Alvin's arena and stopped at the doorway. They could see Toothless, free and fighting. Gobber, Stoick, and the rest of the riders and their dragons were also holding their own keeping the few remaining Outcasts with weapons at bay. Hiccup was pleased to see that while Alvin had taken his leg, he had still not taken Toothless's tail fin. Hiccup guessed maybe Alvin had thought it redundant after taking his leg? Whatever the reason, he was happy to see it there.

"Astrid, get me over to Toothless. It's time to go."

"I can't agree more. Everyone!" she shouted. "I've got him. Let's go!"

Alvin watched this from above, a semi-safe distance away from the potential plasma blasts and other ignitions that might come from the dragons below.

"You might be able to escape on the back of one of your dragons, boy, but your dragon will never leave! I have your leg, you can't fly that beast without it!"

By this time Astrid and Hiccup were next to Toothless. Stormfly flew in to be next to her rider, ready to protect her. Astrid set Hiccup down and climbed onto Stormfly, and to Astrid's surprise Hiccup swung his right leg over Toothless's shoulders and sat backwards.

"Bud, you're going to have to be my eyes, ok? I'll be your tail, but you look for us." He managed to hook his right boot under the lip of the left stirrup, grabbed onto the back of the saddle so he wouldn't fall off, and shouted, "NOW, BUD!"

All of the dragons sent one last round of plasma bursts, fire, igniting gas, tail spikes, or thunderous sound toward the Outcasts and they launched themselves and their riders into the air. Hiccup concentrated on working Toothless's tail fin backwards, but he couldn't help but glance at Alvin as he rose away from that Gods forsaken island yet again. And as he did, he smiled. He IS the Dragon Conqueror. He waved at a very angry Alvin from his reversed stance on Toothless, and they climbed into the night sky, toward home.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Hiccup balanced his stump on an overturned bucket as he stood next to his workbench in the forge. Since he hadn't left on good terms with Alvin his old leg had stayed on Outcast Island. He'd woken up after the battle with the Red Death wearing the prosthetic so this was the first time he was truly legless. He wanted to finish the new one quickly. It'd been week since he'd arrived back on Berk, and it'd taken him that long to heal and get strong enough to stand on his own and hammer the metal. Gobber had offered to make him another leg while Hiccup recovered in bed, but Hiccup wanted to make his own. Finally put some of those tweaks in it. That hadn't made it any easier to wait, though.

He was hard at work when Astrid came in. At first she didn't say anything, she just watched him manipulating the metal, hammering it into the size and shape he needed. She was amazed that people could create things out of what appeared to be nothing only a few minutes before.

She cleared her throat when Hiccup looked to be in a safe place to stop. "Hiccup?"

"Oh, hey Astrid. What brings you here on this fine evening?" He seemed happy enough to chat, but Astrid could see the stress around his eyes. His greeting grin was more fleeting than usual.

"I was just wondering if you were ok?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? I escaped from Alvin backwards and legless. You should have seen the look on his face as we flew away! I've had food and my arm is nearly completely healed. Toothless's wounds are healing as well and he's eaten half the fish in the ocean by now! And it turns out it looks like Toothless trained the dragons to do what he said, not what Alvin said, so we haven't even been attacked."

Even though his words were chipper and very much Hiccup, Astrid could tell he wasn't as happy as he was trying to be.

"Hiccup..." she began. "I know you too well. What's the matter?"

"Everything's fine, Astr..."

"Drop it, Hiccup. I know it's not. You're in here sulking."

Hiccup's mouth closed with an audible click.

"I...I...I can't believe you said that. I am NOT sulking, Astrid Hofferson. I'm working on my leg. I can't even believe you'd think that, that I'd..._I'd_ be sulking, that I of all people would sulk..."

Astrid cocked an eyebrow at him, stopping his verbal barrage in its tracks. She stared until he broke eye contact, looked down, and scratched the back of his head.

"Astrid," Hiccup sighed. "When I was there, Alvin made Toothless do things. He left me alone in a cell where I couldn't stand, even if I wanted to. I couldn't feed myself. Every time I went somewhere someone carried me. I just... I've never felt like not having my leg mattered before. But there on Outcast Island I didn't feel like a human anymore. I didn't feel worthy of anything. I was a sack, an object that made Toothless do what Alvin wanted.

"Then you guys came and rescued me, and it made me feel better. Especially leaving backwards on Toothless, just to dig it into Alvin how much of a dragon rider I am. But now we're home. I still can't walk. Toothless or my dad carries me everywhere. Even Gobber when I'm here in the forge since there's not enough room for Toothless to move about well without burning off his tail. I have to wait for someone to come and get me. And flying on Toothless backwards is hard work, so he hasn't had a chance to go up since we've been back and better and now he's cranky.

"I've never been without my leg. You were there when I woke up. Gobber'd already put it on. So it's like the Red Death battle just happened. When I woke up after that there were dragons to figure out and an academy to get up and running, and so many things to do. Now it's settled down and we're healthy again, and I'm…I'm... "

"Mourning?" interjected Astrid.

Hiccup nodded sadly. "I never had time to do it when I lost it, and the one Gobber made was pretty good. I mean, sure, my stump bothers me when it gets cold and the leg squeaked a little when I walked on it. But I've never been without. I'm just a little sad today. I want to finish this. I needed a new one soon anyway. The old one was getting a little short, but I would have been able to stand on my own to make it if it wasn't for Alvin."

"I understand, Hiccup." She paused. "I'm done with my chores for the day. Do you want some company?"

Now it was Hiccup's turn to stare at Astrid until she was uncomfortable. She never stayed at the forge with him. "Uhh, yeah, sure. If you want, that'd be great. I could actually use your help when I'm done."

Astrid hung around and they chatted while Hiccup pounded the metal and heated it and bent it to fit his stirrup, and to be able to walk on it. He attached straps and buckles, and with Astrid's shoulders under his arm and her arm around his waist he was able to stand up on it and walk out of the forge and test it out.

"All right there, Dragon Conqueror," she said as she stepped away from him and he stood on his own for the first time in nearly two weeks. "You look legged. Feel better?"

Hiccup smiled and nodded. "I do, young lady."

"Great. In that case..." she gave a whistle and Stormfly and Toothless came running from around the corner. Toothless came over to Hiccup's new leg and gave it a sniff, then a nudge of approval. With joy he tossed his rider onto his back. Hiccup slid his new leg into the stirrup. A perfect fit. For the first time in days an honest to goodness smile came naturally to his face. He felt like himself again. Like his whole self. Toothless let out a contented rumble as well. Hiccup looked to his side and saw Astrid astride Stormfly, both of them eager to fly as well.

"Ok bud, let's go try out this new leg. UP!"


End file.
